Zhan Tiri
|hobby = Destroying everything in his path. Killing. Plotting to escape. Manipulating people. |goals = Destroy Corona and everything in his path (failed). Escape his imprisonment (succeeded). Have the Sundrop for himself (ongoing). Have Cassandra destroy Rapunzel (ongoing). Obtain the ultimate power (heavily implied, ongoing). |crimes = |type of villain = Genocidal Warlock}} Zhan Tiri is an evil warlock from another realm and the overarching antagonist of Disney's Tangled animated franchise, being the unseen overarching antagonist in the film and the overall main antagonist in Tangled: The Series, specifically being the overarching antagonist of season one, two and the first half of three and is set to be the main antagonist of the second half of season three. Zhan Tiri was first mentioned by Xavier in the episode "Queen for a Day", and made his first appearance in the episode "Painter's Block". Later on during Season 3 it's revealed that Zhan Tiri was the Enchanted Girl, having pulled the strings from behind the scenes so the Sundrop and Moonstone would clash, thus freeing Zhan Tiri from his prison so that he can destroy Corona. He was the archenemy of Lord Demanitus. He was voiced by Tara Fitzgerald in his true form, and Jennifer Veal in his Enchanted Girl form. Personality Zhan Tiri is known in Corona legend as an extremely sadistic, malevolent and sinister warlock who will not hesitate to destroy absolutely everything in his path because of some ancient grudge against the kingdom which is still unexplained. But in the past, he attempted to destroy the entire kingdom before he was stopped by Lord Demanitus. Zhan Tiri is shown to go to any lengths necessary to escape, like when he has both of his minions concoct a plan to free him and when both of those failed he decided to take the matter into their own hands involving Zhan Tiri's big plan with Cassandra. When Zhan Tiri presents herself as The Enchanted Girl, she pretends to be a kind, friendly, and caring person who wants to be Cassandra's friend and wants to do the best for her. At first, The Enchanted Girl seems like a neutral character but things start to change. As the season progress, she shows to the audience her true evil nature to corrupt Cassandra's mind. Zhan Tiri can use Cassandra for his ultimate plan of freeing himself from his imprisonment. Zhan Tiri's most defining characteristic is her master of manipulation. Zhan Tiri is successfully able to convince Cassandra by simply showing her past as Mother Gothel's daughter and through the first half of season three. When Zhan Tiri is closer to finishing her plans, she becomes even crazier constantly giving sadistic smiles and later invades Varian's mind to sadistically taunt Varian while giving him the clue to opening the fourth incantation to set up a chain of events that enable her to accomplish her goal. she also expresses joy at the idea of Cassandra breaking Rapunzel's spirit. Appearance Although Zhan Tiri is shown to be black all over, Zhan Tiri is thought to be a muscular demon with curled horns, long arms with claws on each finger and a torso full of tentacles. Biography Background In the kingdom of Corona's myth, Zhan Tiri was a powerful creature with an ancient grudge against Corona who unleashed an all-consuming blizzard on the kingdom that destroys everything in his path and nearly wiped out Corona. The Warlock seemed unstoppable, but there was one man who was able to stop the evil warlock was an ancient inventor and protector of Corona, a man named Lord Demanitus. Using magic and science, Demanitus built a giant device called the Demanitus' Device the was strong enough to change the storm back in the direction of Zhan Tiri to imprison him, saving Corona from the warlock's wrath. But Zhan Tiri's defeat did not leave him abated; his magic storm remained in Corona as a curse that waited for Corona to be at its weakest and strike again. During a flashback in "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" where it is revealed by Adira that Zhan Tiri during one of his attacks on Corona took over the Great Tree and used it as is a base to stop and kill anyone who approached him, but Lord Demanitus used his spear to stop him and rendered the Evil Magic in the Great Tree dormant. During another flashback told by Demanitus himself in "Lost And Found" that before Zhan Tiri's last battle with Demanitus possibly during the one where Zhan Tiri summoned the storm, Demanitus pupils (Sugracha the Eternel, Tromus and probably Mother Gothel) betrayed Demanitus to serve Zhan Tiri and summoned him once again. Zhan Tiri was defeated by Demanitus again and imprisoned in his interdimensional prison. Demanitus was also able to imprison Sugracha but Tromus was able to escape as well as Gothel. But Demanitus knowing that Zhan Tiri would be after him for the scroll. so he used magic to hide inside a monkey's body waiting to come out at the right time. and for over 1000 years Zhan Tiri would remain in his prison plotting to break free. Season 1 In "Queen for a Day", after Rapunzel's parents' event of the anniversary of their marriage, But things were about to turn bad Zhan Tiri's ancient curse had resurfaced and created a horrible snow storm. The princess high difficulties to keep the people of Corona safe. When King Frederic and Queen Arianna went to a mountain with Maximus, a frozen spike fell near him and the king and the queen fell with the coach. Meanwhile, Maximus returns to Corona to tell Rapunzel about the incident of her parent's in the mountain. The next day, Rapunzel tells her advisor Nigel that she must go to save her parents, but Nigel tells her that she can't leave the kingdom because she was the queen and that she can't abandon her people in this time, then Eugene tells her that he, Lance Strongbow and the Pub Thugs can go, but Rapunzel was worried for them, the Captain of the Guards left her to decide what to do and Rapunzel leaves them with broken-hearted to go. And because of everything she has to abandon Varian and not help him when his Father gets trapped in amber because she has to save her Kingdom, leading to his fall to evil, Rapunzel sadly ordered to the royal guards to evacuate the island. Then, Rapunzel, Pascal and Cassandra go to Xavier's store to find the Demanitus device. And using the Device to divert the snowstorm away just like Demanitus did a millennium age that saves the kingdom from the storm and foils Zhan Tiri's plans. Zhan Tiri's makes his first semi-physical appearance in the episode "Painter's Block", when Sugracha the Eternal, managed to escape their prison in the Demanitus device after Rapunzel had used it to stop the storm and formed a plan to free him, she started assembling 5 artists using her mind control spell, which also includes Rapunzel, and by having each painter paint a perfect tree which opens a portal to his realm. Zhan Tiri was seconds from being freed from his imprisonment, until Rapunzel, whom Sugracha had under her spell, broke free from it due to Eugene managing to get to her, and by not painting the tree perfectly she destroyed the altar, closing the portal, and then Fidella kicks Sugracha inside the portal with Zhan Tiri. Season 2 In "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" Hector having just lost to Adira sees the spear in the heart of the tree, and despite knowing what will happen, he takes it out anyway. And because of him doing that, Hector ends up possessed by the dormant magic inside the great tree left by Zhan Tiri. But luckily Rapunzel is able to defeat him, causing the great tree to collapse. Zhan Tiri makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode "You're Kidding Me! When Matthews (aka Tromus) one of Zhan Tiri's minions, having just had his previous plan foiled, which was to turn the entire group into babies, he vows to keep Rapunzel inside the house forever then Tromus closes the door, revealing a door handle shaped like Zhan Tiri. Then the eyes glow making a sadistic expression. In the episode, "Rapunzeltopia" Tromus under Zhan Tiri's orders is trying to keep Rapunzel inside The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow so that Zhan Tiri can have the sundrop's (aka Rapunzel) power so Zhan Tiri can escape from his prison. In order to do this Tromus traps Rapunzel in a dream world where there is a perfect world where everything goes right and nothing goes wrong, but its all a trap, if Rapunzel accepts the Dream World the power of the sundrop will be transferred to Zhan Tiri who is represented by a statue but her subconscious acts up and because of that she figures out that if she touches the Black Rocks she will be able to escape, Tromus nearly succeeds but Rapunzel snaps out at the last second after she realizes it is fake, luckily due to figuring out she has control over the dream world she is able to escape the dream world causing Tromus and the House of Yesterday's Tomorrow to vanish into oblivion foiling Zhan Tiri once again. Season 3 She is first seen in the flashback disguised as the Enchanted Girl during "Rapunzel's Return" when Cassandra walks into the door of The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow. Cassandra is greeted by the Enchanted Girl she tells Cassandra that she wants to help her regain her lost memories while telling Cassandra that she is her friend. this causes Cassandra to learn about her being Mother Gothel's daughter and that she abandoned her for Rapunzel. Cassandra's pain causes her to cry when the Enchanted Girl comes saying that she is sorry that happened to her. she tells her that she will always be outshined by Rapunzel unless she does something. this causes Cassandra to betray Rapunzel and take the moonstone for herself. As Cassandra tries to master her powers the Enchanted Girl comes in "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" telling Cassandra that the moonstone responds to hate and anger and to use those emotions. When Cassandra was starting to feel guilty about her betrayal towards Rapunzel, in "Beginnings", the Enchanted Girl tells Cassandra that some of the opal's power that should be hers are within Rapunzel's regrown hair due to her touching the black rock, so this causes Cassandra to get even angrier. During "Be Very Afraid", the Enchanted Girl tells her that she is destined to clam both the Moonstone and the Sun-Drop once she destroys Rapunzel to gain the ultimate power, hearing this causes Cassandra to create red versions of the black rocks. the Enchanted Girl explains to Cassandra that the moonstone reacts to emotions including fear and rage. After Rapunzel and Varian got rid of the red rocks in Corona, as that's where they were sent, the Enchanted Girl uses that fact to continue to manipulate Cassandra, telling her that she will always be outshined by Rapunzel and the only way to stop that is to destroy her. She is seen at the end of the episode "Islands Apart" with Cassandra at the ruins of the Great Tree looking for the Incantation's but Cassandra says that they were destroyed. Upset, the Enchanted Girl makes a passing remark that the only other place to get them is Demanitus' scroll but it was destroyed, not knowing that the scroll was reassembled so Cassandra says they are going to Corona. In "Cassandra's Revenge", the Enchanted Girl accompanies Cassandra to Corona, warning her against giving in to Rapunzel during their confrontation in the Demanitus Chamber, and trying to convince her Rapunzel is attempting to trick her. After Cassandra abducts Varian, the Enchanted Girl tells her she must be prepared for Rapunzel, and unintentionally gives her the idea to create her own castle made of black rocks. After Cassandra imprisons Varian in a cage made of black rocks and Rapunzel and her gang attempt to enter Cassandra's castle to rescue him, the Enchanted Girl sadistically tells her to let Rapunzel in and break her spirit by killing her loved ones, to which Cassandra reluctantly agrees. Unknown to Cassandra, the Enchanted Girl has other plans as well. She makes Varian fall asleep and invades his dreams, her spiritual form literally splitting in half just before she twists her head, likely to purposely terrify him. There, she advises him to "use the sun to see the sun" so he can master the fourth incantation and unknowingly further her evil plans, right before waking him up. During the battle between Rapunzel and Cassandra, the Enchanted Girl continues to tell Cassandra to destroy Rapunzel and break her spirit, all while giving off deranged smiles. As Rapunzel uses the fourth incantation against Cassandra's attacks, the Enchanted Girl displays a black silhouette resembling Zhan Tiri, indicating that she is him. Soon after, a purple vortex opens up, and the Enchanted Girl lets out a maniacal laughter as she levitates and flies into it. Following Cassandra's defeat and the Moonstone being cracked, the exhausted Cassandra gets up just in time to see the Enchanted Girl exiting the purple vortex yet again. She has gained a physical form, incorporating the colors black, gray, and purple. Deviously, she reveals how she manipulated the events leading to the clash between Sun and Moon that will release her from her prison, and has succeeded. Smiling maliciously, she says it's good to be back. Appearances Quotes Trivia *A small model of Zhan Tiri is seen in the second season's episode "Keeper of the Spire", as one of the museum exhibits. *It has been suspected that Zhan Tiri is the one who created the Healing and Reverse Incantation since he is the one who took over the tree and the Reverse Incantation was inside the tree; this would also explain how Mother Gothel managed to get her hands on the Healing Incantation since it has been heavily implied that she was once a servant of Zhan Tiri. **This has caused further suspicions that Zhan Tiri is somehow connected to the Sun Drop and Moonstone. *Zhan Tiri is considered by many fans to be one of the most evil villains in the Tangled franchise due to his and his minion's many horrible things they have done, including near genocide and has no tragic backstory or redeeming qualities, at least for now. *It was heavily implied that Zhan Tiri was the one that gave Tromus and Sugracha the Eternal their powers when they betrayed Demanitus suggesting there might have been some deal involved. **Although it is unknown why Mother Gothel does not have these powers by the time of the movie. *Zhan Tiri has been confirmed to return in Season 3 of Tangled: The Series. Despite being male, he will be voiced by a female voice actress, Tara Fitzgerald. **As the Enchanted Girl, however, they are voiced by Jennifer Veal in her second villainous role. *The Zhan in Zhan Tiri's name has been pronounced two different ways: Zhan and Zahn. *The episode "Cassandra's Revenge" reveals that the Enchanted Girl is Zhan Tiri in a different form. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Genderless Category:Tangled Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Satan Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Paranormal Category:Strategic Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Force of Nature Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Deal Makers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Anarchist Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Warlords Category:Symbolic Category:Malefactors Category:Polluters Category:Envious Category:Dark Forms Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Summoners Category:Saboteurs Category:Stalkers Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter Category:Noncorporeal Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Usurper Category:Alter-Ego Category:Liars Category:Arena Masters Category:Muses Category:Outcast Category:Self-Aware Category:Thought-Forms Category:Kids Category:Energy Beings Category:Contradictory